


Collective

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Harry Kim is a prisoner of the Borg Queen during the mission where they find the Borg Children. Formerly known as MarvelousFanatic87
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_I actually wrote a bunch of Harry Kim fics until the name marvelousfanatic, before deleting that profile and all my social media during Covid. I lowkey kind of had a mental breakdown, and am using 2020 to start over. I was/ am a high risk person so this time has been incredibly stressful. But I really missed writing Harry angst stories. And people seemed to enjoy them, from what I could recall, so I'm hoping to start more of them! And this time NOT delete! I'm really sorry for deleting any fics any of you personally really loved_

* * *

Harry woke, looking around for Chakotay, Tom, Seven, and Neelix. But he found himself strapped to a table. He squirmed as he tried to break the bonds. Sweat perspired down his face, as he realized he was inside a borg cube. The green light was making him sick, as was seeing a few drones walking around the room he was in. He swallowed when he saw surgical tools on the table. 

"Ensign Kim," a voice spoke, sending chills down his spine. "You're awake." The Borg Queen was suddenly looming over him. She looked at him, inquisitive, as she placed her cold hand on his cheek. He shuddered, against the touch.

"Wh.." He was about to ask about the others, but stopped mid sentence. He realized what a foolish idea that would be. Letting her know about others. But her lips curled into a sneer, and she finished speaking for him,

"Where are the others?" She asked, her tone mocking ."They are in a borg cube that has been destroyed by species 8472. Children are leftover. Borg children. They are expendable."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her crass response. She chuckled at his expression.

"Your crewman might be okay, and they might not. I'm sure the children borg have botched *many* assimulations."

Harry cringed at that image, and had to pray that his fellow crewman were still alive.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, with a sigh resigned to his fate. She smiled, looking bemused.

"For now I want to just scan your brain,' she purred. "And then we'll continue with...partial assimilation process."

Harry frowned, looking started, and slightly panicked.

"I...partial?"

"Yes, for example we might start with one of your limbs. Your hand, maybe? The reason for this is it'll delay the full operation. And I can send live videos to your Captain! As revenge for her taking Seven of Nine." Then her eyes flashed with a dangerous emotion of anger. Harry sucked in his breath, as he realized how personal the Queen took Seven escaping.

Harry braced himself for what was to cup, but didn't expect to see a green scanner above him, suddenly pointing at his head-like a laser. And scanning his head back and forth. Like the Borg does to the ship whenever it's scanned. He also didn't expect there to be pain. When they are scanned on board, it's barely noticed. But this time it was intense, and penetrating. He let out a bloodcurlding cry, unaware of the children that the Voyage crew was helping. And unaware of his torture being filmed , as the Queen stood, watching with a knowing smile...


	2. Chapter 2

Janeway was pacing. She couldn't believe she actually agreed to send Seven back to the team. What was she thinking? But...She had to get them out. Plus, those children. She had a hard time swallowing, as she rested her arms onto her chair. Suddenly Tuvok spoke.

"Captain, there's an incoming message from a new Borg Cube..."

 _A new one_?! Her face went white when he stated that. 

"On my way." Her face was grim as she walked to the bridge. There, to her horror, was the Queen on screen. Next to the Queen was Harry Kim-tied to a surgical table. Katheryn felt sick as she tried to steady herself.

"How...did you get this crewman?" She hissed, and the Queen smiled.

"It is _good_ to see you, too, Captain Janeway. I transported him when I scanned the ruined borg cube, and found a stranded crewman on one of your flyers. The rest were already being dealt with by the borg children. I couldn't resist this chance to capture one of your crewmembers. "

Janeway shuddered, and tried to remain as professional as possible. She saw the exhaustion on Harry's face-along with fear. She took a few deep breaths, before responding.

"Release him, and we'll forget this ever happened."

The Queen frowned.

"Why would I do that when I have a new person to assimilate?" Fear washed over Janeway, and the Queen nodded to one of her drones.

Harry's breathing became fast paced, and Janeway heard Tom moan Harry's name. Then one of the drones managed to use a laser to start to tear at Harry's arm. Harry bit back a cry, as the laser amputation continued.

Janeway felt sick as she collapsed onto her seat. The amputation without tranquilizers continued. Harry had managed to repress most of his screams, as the limb fell from him. The drone continued to work, placing a robotic arm in his place.

The Queen motioned her workers to stop.

"Why?" Janeway managed to ask, and her counterpart glared at her.

"For taking what wasn't yours," snapped the Queen. "Now you know how it feels. To lose a member of your family."

"You mean Seven of Nine?" Tuvok asked, for Janeway. The Queen nodded, and Tom suddenly spoke.

"Look, we'll continue to help you fight species 8472 if you just let him GO."

The Queen frowned.

"Do you often have your crewmembers speak, out of turn, Captain?"

Katheryn found her voice.

"If you lay one more hand on Mr. Kim, you will _personally_ regret the moment you met me."

The Queen stared at her, coldly.

"I already do." She nodded to her drones, and one of them let the laser start to move towards Harry's scalp. This time Harry was unable to hold back cries, and the Queen turned to Janeway.

"You have 48 hours," she told the Captain. Janeway froze,. and frowned.

"48 hours, until what?"

"For you to return Seven of Nine to me. Or else have Ensign Kim become her replacement."

With that, they could still hear the young man's screams as the screen went black...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt weak. The operations that had been done to him had utterly depleted his energy. Not only did they partly scalp him, they also ended up removing his eye. And replacing it with a Borg one. When he was alone with the Queen, he asked a repeated question.

" _Why_?" He was so tired, she could barely hear him speak. She smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You're collateral damage," she told him, coldly. "I'm also greatly annoyed that the Captain has been using this time to collect the Borg Children. They are _not hers_ to collect!" Her eyes flashed angrily, and Harry looked confused.

"But...you don't want them?"

"That's the point!" The Queen snapped. "They don't _belong_ to Starlfeet just to take! They are *mine* to do with, as I please! If I decided they were a waste, they should have been discarded! End.of. discussion. But no." She started to pace, and her breathing became quicker. "Janeway had to take, take, take. First with Seven, and then with Species 8472, she had to act like SHE was in charge, and knew better. And same with these kids. She's going to _turn them_. Well, if she wants to so casually keep on turning borg drones into humanoid lifeforms, I can turn her _humans_ into drones! Then she'll know what it's like."

For a moment the Queen glanced at Harry, with a look of sympathy strewn on her face.

"I *am* sorry it has to be you, though," she quietly admitted. "You seem genuinely a decent person. It's a shame it couldn't have been an incredibly problematic person. Then, again, it being you is why it's so powerful to Janeway. It's not my fault she seems very connected with her crew. Including you. But I still...am sorry." 

And just as quickly as the kindness appeared, it left-along with the Queen. Harry laid there, still trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out. Before the procedure was complete.

* * *

Janeway stared, in horror, as she watched them operate on Harry's eye. And take it apart without aesthetics. She pushed pause on the video when the intercom buzzed.

"The Doctor is waiting to see you, Captain," Tuvok's voice told her. Grimly Janeway nodded, and looked up.

"Doctor, I'm glad you are here."

"As am I," The Doctor told her, truthfully. "I have good news with freeing the borg children. They haven't been in stasis too long, so I actually _do_ believe it's possible to free them of being Borg."

She nodded, relieved that there was some good news. Swallowing she turned to her computer.

"That is wonderful, Doctor." She kept her voice soft, as she continued. "But I have something rather...grotesque to ask. Almost...barbaric."

The Doctor hesitated, before giving her a nod. 

"I want to know if you could remove parts from a person...like if they removed a hand and placed it with a robotic hand. Would you be able to replace it back with a regular hand?"

The Doctor looked very lost, and confused at her question. She finally had to confess.

"It's Mr. Kim, Doctor. They keep sending me videos of them _operating_ on him. But only partly.... Partly assimulating him, that is." She noticed the Doctor's already pale face becoming more pale.

"Did they...give him anthesia at least?" He asked, in desperate hopes. She blinked back tears, and shook her head.

"No."

"Show me."

She, at first, protested, but the Doctor insisted. Quietly she pressed play, and turned her tablet around. There, they watched them remove Harry's eye. While he was awake, and replacing it with a Drone's eye.

The Doctor seemed to look like he was about to faint. But then he appeared _livid_.

"That is... _barbaric_! " He hissed. " _Atrocious_! The _inhumanity_ of it all!"

"I know," she sighed. "Believe me... I know. I just want to know, is there a shot? Of replacing these limbs? To be prosthetic replacements, maybe? But not robotic, at least?"

The Doctor sighed, as he studied the new eye on Harry's face.

"Yes," he finally stated. "It's rarely been done... _because_ of how twisted, and barbaric it is. But...Yes. I think I can make him... _whole_ again. As long as they don't tamper too much with the brain. The brain is still a mystery."

"They seem more content with torturing him superficially right now," Janeway murmured. "There's still time, to rescue him. Before they fully emirs him in their assimulation process."

The Doctor paused, before continuing.

"I must warn you," he told her, kindly. "He might not be the same...after this. Emotionally, that is. Physically we could manufacture old looks. But mentally...he's going through torture right now. Severe torture. That's not something he's going to forget over night."

Katheryn shuddered, and nodded.

"Yes, Doctor. I know. Thank you. You are dismissed."

Slowly he left, and when he did she collapsed into her chair. She turned on the video again. And as it played in the background she closed her eyes.

"I _promise_ to get you back, Harry," she whispered, with an intense vow. "I _promise_ to do _whatever_ it takes."

She continued that thought in silence.

Even if it meant breaking every Starfleet Rulebook, she would get him back. That much, she knew for certain. The *how*, was a different story all together.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I had taken a couple of weeks off to be with family-since I'm not sure if we could hang out with them during holidays regarding flying issue. But now back to writing really regular again_

* * *

The Queen was getting frustrated. Harry Kim was not responding to the assimilation process as much as she wanted him to. Or, more so, in the _ways_ she wanted to. Most of the time he was able to keep from crying out And he was able to repress any information about Voyager's security. Finally, she had to admit defeat. With species 8472 back attacking the borg, she had not ime to play around with assimilations. Reluctantly she decided that sending him, practically dismembered, back to Voyager would still be enough of a punishment for Janeway. And would force her to _remember_ what had happened. And to think _twice_ before freeing other borg drones. So, the message would be a success. Just not as a long, torturous one as she had hoped.

* * *

Janeway was desperate, and unprepared for this next borg encounter. Their ship was still partly destroyed from species 8572 returned attack. So they had braced themselves when a borg cube had shut down their force fields. Suddenly the Doctor spoke on her com badge.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway. I think you'd want to come and see this."

Frowning the Captain left, still leaving the ship on red alert. She walked briskly to sick bay, and let out a gasp-as her hand went to her mouth. There, on a bio bed, was Harry Kim. Still, barely, in tact, but half with borg limbs. 

She tried to steady herself.

"The Queen let him go?" She asked, confusion was heavy in her tone. The Doctor was also confused.

"My guess would be species 8472 was wearing _her_ down, also. And that she had always _planned_ on returning Mr. Kim. But only when he was fully assimilated. Her plan backfired, and she had to end the torture earlier."

Janeway walked closer to him, and glanced at the Doctor.

"Doctor would you-"

"I was about to say," the Doctor continued. "That is it is a good thing she returned him now. I have a *much* better chance at returning him to a normal, functioning, human being than I did if his brain had been messed with-more. "

Relief filled her as she walked to the younger crewman. She studied how dismembered Harry's body was. A drone arm, and leg, alone with a drone eye. And his hair had been shaven, with some drone wires coming from it. She made a motion for the Doctor, who sighed.

"Looks like they were getting ready to set up the connection to the brain," he commented. "To do a different kind of assimilation."

Suddenly Harry's good eye fluttered awake.

"Doctor," Janeway gasped, and the Doctor cursed that his sedation had run out.

"C...Captain?" Harry croaked-his throat dry. A look of confusion appeared on the young man's face.

"It's all right, Harry," Janeway soothed. "You're safe now. You're home."

"Home," sighed Harry, and the Doctor was quick to give him another sedative. " D...didn't g...give in," Kim whispered to Janeway-who cringed. "Didn't...tell...her anything."

"I believe you, Harry," she murmured. "You did so well. We are all so _very proud_ of you."

A wave of protectiveness washed over her as she watched him fall back to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke, shouting in the middle of the night. The Doctor hurried over to the young man.

"Mr. Kim! You were having a nightmare! You are safe! You are on Voyager, and you are safe!"

Kim was shuddering against The Doctor's grip.

"Th...they were cutting me open," he gasped out. "They were starting with my brain next..."

"I know," The Doctor sighed, anger brewing beneath the surface. "I *know*, and Harry...I'm so, incredibly sorry."

"It wasn't all a nightmare, though, was it?" Harry asked, glancing at his drone arm, and leg.

The Doctor shook his head, and Harry vomitted. Quickly the Doctor helped clean up up. And as he did-for the first time ever the Doctor understood the desire for revenge. Instead, he repressed those new, and startling, thoughts as he continued to care for Harry.

"We won't let anything else happen to you, Mr. Kim," he vowed. "That much I'm aware of."

Harry shuddered, and the Doctor laid him gently down.

Swallowing, he made sure Harry was resting comfortable. A part of him was starting to wonder how in over their heads they were. And if Harry would ever be able to move on from the torture he had recently endured.


	5. Chapter 5

Janeway sighed when she glanced up as the buzzer appeared.

"Come in."

Tom appeared, looking stiff-and at the same time, exhausted.

"Captain, I wanted to see if it would be all right for me to visit Harry."

Janeway hesitated, before carefully responding.

"I'm not sure, Tom," she admitted, slowly. "He's been rather traumatized. And severely tortured."

Tom winced at both parts, and swallowed.

"I know. That's why I want to see him. To bring him...some comfort."

Janeway bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Tom. But for now I have to say no."

Paris looked shocked, and taken aback.

"What?" Bewildered, he also looked angry. " Why?" He wasn't used to being this demanding, but he honestly thought that Janeway would agree to his request. Katheryn raised her eyebrows to give him a warning look.

"Right now Mr. Kim's survival is...not in a sturdy position." She picked her words carefully. "He's incredibly fragile right now. And he can't be overstimulated."

"I wouldn't-"

"Mr. Paris!" Exasperation filled her, and she reminded herself to remain calm. "I'm not saying you _would_ intentionally do so. But just by being in the same _room_ as him COULD be overstimulating. He's in a dire situation, in terms of recovering. And would be considered high risk. Most high risk patients aren't allowed _any_ visitors after a traumatic surgery, or experience. At least, not for a few days. For some of the reasons I just mentioned. He's also going to remain in a induced coma, somewhat, for a few hours each day. So he could rest, thoroughly. It's going to be an intense process to help him come back. After the first week, we will talk about you visiting him again. Right now, it's the Doctor that's allowed to see him. I am sorry for disappointing you."

Tom let out a long sigh.

"I guess I understand," he mumbled, and she glanced at him-sharply.

"Please," she warned him, earnestly. "Don't try and break the rules this time. Don't try and visit him without permission."

Tom looked sheepish, and then nodded in a professional manner.

"I have to admit," he confessed. "The thought just crossed my mind."

"I know you all too well," Janeway replied, with an eye roll.

"But..." Tom spoke, slowly-and carefully. "If it's as dire as you say it is...and I've had *some* medical training...then you're right, and he shouldn't have too much excitement. I care about him too much to jeopardize his recovery."

Janeway looked pleased at that response, and the growth Paris has shown.

"Spoken like a true best friend," she praised. He gave a sad smile. 

"Will you tell me when it'll be all right to visit?"

"Of course," she vowed.

And he left-feeling far more rattled for the future of Harry Kim than when he first arrived in Janeway's office.

* * *

The Doctor felt disgusted as he began to surgically remove Harry's robotic arm. He did it methodically, and very slowly. Because of that he decided he would only remove the limb-not add too it. The scarring would need to heal first. He wrapped it up in a cloth, tightly, and then woke Mr. Kim from one of his many induced coma segments. Harry glanced down at his arm, with tears in his eyes.

"Well...you be able to replace it?"

"Yes," The Doctor assured him. "It'll actually be incredibly lifelike looking. You won't be able to tell the difference."

"But...it's going to be robotic, still, isn't it?" Kim replied, dully. The Doctor stilled, trying to decide how to answer.

"I'm afraid so." Honesty was always the best policy for him-and he knew that was what Harry needed the most. He stood there, awkwardly, as tears fell from Harry's eyes.

"It's not fair," he muttered. "I wasn't sick. I wasn't careless...it wasn't some...accident. It's not _fair_."

"No," The Doctor sighed, agreeing fully. "It's not."

He allowed Harry to express the rage, and grief, as he gave Harry his pain killers.

"I'm so sorry, Mr.Kim." He felt helpless as Harry's body seemed to express great dismay at the situation. Harry looked on the side of the room.

"I wish I was dead, instead," he replied, flatly.

The Doctor looked thoroughly shocked.

"You don't mean that."

Harry sighed, and looked back at the doctor-raw sadness in his eyes.

"No," he admitted. "I guess not."

Still shaken to his core the Doctor left, wondering how much more complicated Mr.Kim's recovery was going to be. And if he would ever be the same, again.


End file.
